Home for the Holidays
by LoveforLifeandHope
Summary: The NCIS team is snowed in for the holidays. What will come of this? TIVA AND MAYBE MCABBY! R&R. Updated with Vending Machine!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new story, this one will just be fun. But there will be some plot behind it so the story will stay interesting. This chapter is kind of short, but if people want more than I will make the next chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer:I have no rights to NCIS!**

* * *

__

We wish you a

Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year, "You're listening to KJXM Radio and, for all those who're driving, there's a blizzard heading your way," the radio announcer said.

Ziva looked up from her desk and glared at Tony; she had been there since 0500 this morning and he had not stopped ragging on her, or as Tony corrected her today, nagging. Now he would not turn off the music. She had asked him three times to turn me down and then she threatened him, but he still gave her the same cheeky grin.

"Tony, turn that off!" she finally exploded.

Tony looked hurt, but Ziva knew he was teasing her again. "Well, _someone_ is not in the Christmas spirit."

"I have been trying to get some work done."

"Come on, Zee-vah! Christmas Eve is one day away. Is someone upset because they don't have a significant someone to spend the holidays with," Tony joked lightly and hoped Ziva wouldn't read into the true motives behind his asking.

Ziva stood up swiftly, almost making her chair fall to the ground and walked around to where he was sitting and sat on the desk right in front of him. The office was quiet, seeing most agents had gone home for the holidays.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned him.

"No reason. It's just that you've just been unusually moody and it's Christmas time. I was just concerned," he whispered the last part. _Damn it, DiNozzo, why are you so stupid? You're going to ruin everything!_

Ziva's eyes went soft and her voice was less hostile, she put her hands on the desk and her curls cascaded around her shoulders. "There is no reason for you to be concerned, it is nothing; I am just tired," she made up the excuse. Honestly she had no clue what had put her in such a bad mood lately.

"It's ten o'clock, go home and get some rest, hopefully we won't be called in tomorrow," Tony said, giving her a smile. His heart literally skipped a beat the second she returned it. She brought her hand up to his cheek.

"You are a good person and you mean well, but I will finish my paper work first," she said, then turned around and strode off to her desk.

Tony could still feel her hand on his cheek. His skin was felt like it was burning from where she touched him and all he wanted to do was touch her, but she didn't want the same things.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, you are going to ruin everything! You know better, Ziva! _Ziva mentally yelled at herself. She had been trained to control her emotions, but when she was with Tony, her walls came down. She could have sworn she saw something in his eyes when he mentioned a _significant someone_. But Ziva refused to let she believe their relationship was anything other than professional. Ziva did not realize she was staring at the wall or that McGee had walked in carrying to-go boxes.

"Ziva, snap out of it!" Tony said, snapping his figure in front of her face, causing her to jump.

Ziva looked up and rolled her eyes at her partner. "Do not do that again if you wish to have children," she threatened him.

"Chill, I was just trying to ask you what you want to eat," Tony huffed.

Just then, Gibbs came walking in. "All of you go home before the blizzard hits," he told them in his no-nonsense way.

"Um, Gibbs, I bought food," McGee said, holding the bad up so Gibbs could see. Gibbs took the bag and gave McGee one of his intimidating stares.

"Okay, we will eat first, _and then_ you all will go home."

The dinner went on with light conversation. Gibbs cracked a smile, McGee spent his time talking to Abby, and Tony threw food at Ziva, for which he received a head slap. The last piece of food he threw, hit her shirt causing the sauce to stain. Ziva looked at Tony as if she was going to end his life and then walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

"DiNozzo, go and see what the damage was, then go home," Gibbs said, giving Tony another head slap. Tony sighed and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He wasn't paying attention as he turned the corner and ran straight into Ziva, causing her to fall. Before she hit the ground, he grabbed her arm pulling her back up.

"I'm sorry," Tony said smiling at Ziva.

Ziva looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tony."

Tony made note that she didn't say he shouldn't apologize. "I truly am, but I came here to walk you to your car," he said and gave her a bigger smile.

They started walking towards the Bull Pen, and she said, "I am perfectly fine walking to my car alone."

"Actually Tony, Ziva you guys should see this," McGee said, pointing to the TV.

"_The roads are closed due to weather, nine inches cover the ground, and it looks like it is going to be a cold Christmas,"_ the news reported said.

"It looks like no one will be going home for a while," Gibbs said. He wasn't liking this already.

* * *

**Remember to Review :)**


	2. Vending Machine

**Well, I'm back, hope everyone missed me. Just kidding but here is a new chapter and I hope everone will enjoy it. I am going to try and update this story as often as I can but I don't know exactly how that will work. But for right now enjoy this chapter and please review it will mean so much and it would make me want to right you another chapter. Also for those of you who started reading New places, New people, and New problems well I am in the middle of working on a new chapter for that story too. Hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow sometime. So look out for that. Well here you go...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

**This chapter is for Tiva4live and Tivalover96! Thank you guys so much! :)**

* * *

"I'm going to starve!" Tony groaned and Ziva thought about murdering him for the nine hindered time that night. They were sitting on the step of the stair case that leads to MTAC.

Ziva rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully, "If you say something about you and food then I might be tempted to kill you."

Tony arched his eye brow, daring her to go on with he treat, "You wouldn't, and we both know you can't live without me." For a second Ziva's breath was caught in her throat.

"Ha! You are self conceded."

"You can deny it, but I know the truth."He mocked again.

Ziva looked at him and grabbed his arm, her face was now as close as it could possibly be without touching him, "you insist on being annoying, can you just stop. Just because you don't get to lack up with a girl tonight doesn't mean you have to annoy anyone in your path!"

Tony furrowed his eyes browns in confusion before he got what she meant, "Zi its shack up, and that is not true."

Ziva looked at him and let out an exasperated sigh, "just admit it."

"First you admit that you, Ziva David, is jealous."

Ziva looked back at him and stood, mumbling something that sounded like "am not" under her breathe.

* * *

Abby squealed the second Ziva walked down into the lab, "this is so exciting, we can stay up and eat cookies and then if I can find some movies we can watch Christmas movie, if we're here long enough then we should put a tree up! You're going to sleep down here, hopefully that's okay."

Ziva smiled at the Goth's enthusiasm, "yes it is, I never really celebrated Christmas back in Israel."

"Well no worries, we will have a blast!" Abby could tee; something was off with the Israeli, "something bugging you."

Ziva sighed, "Just Tony, but what else is new."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He is just being annoying that is it."

"Well if you insist, that is just his goofy self."

Ziva looked aggregated, "I have worked here for five years, and Tony is my one of if not my closest friend. I know him by now."

Abby jumped back at the tone of her voice, "Geeze there is something you're not telling me."

"No, I am going to get something from the vending machine." And with that Ziva walked out

* * *

.

Ziva kicked the machine for the tenth time before she heard the small chuckle from behind her; she turned around to see Tony leaning against the wall. When he saw her look at him he went and stood next to the vending machine.

"Here let me help you with that." He offered.

"No, I am perfectly capable to do it on my own," she hit it again but nothing happened.

When she didn't look at him again he grabbed her wrist and turned her body to face his, "hey, what's wrong." His voice was sincere and laced with worry. His eyes were soft and filled with kindness. She could have melted just then but she knew better than that. She looked down at the ground. "You know you can talk to me. I am sorry I was being a jerk I know that, it's just me picking on you makes you smile and I could tell something had been wrong with you lately."

"I am fine," She said and tried to pull away from him.

"No you're not, just tell me what is wrong," His voice was more forceful but not in a dominate way.

She looked at him and saw something in his eyes that told her she could trust him; after all they had gone through so much in the past years. "I never got to do anything with my family for Christmas. I remember when I was eight and I had a ballet recital on Christmas Eve. Eli had missed all my recitals and the only thing I wanted for Hanukah was for him to come to this recital. So I get on stage and look in the crowed and see he was not there. I was so upset I didn't speak to him for a while until he told me I was rude and that I was a bad child for disrespecting him. I only wanted him to be proud of me but instead he took all my presents back." Ziva took in a long shaky breath and Tony took her into his harms and stroked her back soothingly, encouraging her to go on, "I never had much if a Hanukah after that, it was always something that got in the way. My mom left on December 25. Since then I do not enjoy this holiday."

Tony had nothing but sympathy for the women he held in his arms, he cared a great deal for her, but they had been through so much he could not risk hurting her. After a few minutes of silence she pulled away and smiled. He reached down and grabbed the bag of chips for her. "I will never abandon you, none of us will. We care about you and want what is best. If we make it out of here how about you come over and we can have dinner."

"Toda," she said before she walked out not answering his question. Leaving Tony deep in thought about how he could make her Christmas memories better.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Don't forget to leave me your feed back and ideas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last chapter. I made the ending one where if I ever wanted to continue it later then I could. But that probably wont happen. Sorry kidos but my grades come before my writing and yes this story was only three chapters but things get in the way. Plus I am starting to get busy again and I want to be able to update regularly so that means limiting the amount of stories I write at one time. Anyways Thanksgiving break is over but Christmas is coming up soon. I can't wait! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine**

* * *

"This is just like a sleep over!" Abby said. She was lying on the blow-up mattress and Ziva was lying on the couch next to the mattress.

"What is a sleep over?" Ziva asked in confusion.

Abby's jaw dropped to the ground. "You've never had a sleep over? That's just not expectable!" Ziva rolled her eyes at her friends over execrating behavior. "Really, Ziva, you're supposed to have girl talk and paint figure nails and share your secrets. You know, just girl stuff."

Ziva gave Abby a sideway glance before she turned on her side and closed her eyes. There were a few more minutes of silence and Abby began to talk. "Can I ask you a question, Ziva?"

Ziva groaned and turned over to face Abby. "Go ahead. It is not like me saying 'no' would of stopped you."

"Well, I heard you and Tony talking and I was just wondering if everything was alright? I mean, you would tell us if, let's just say hypothetically here, your father decides to take you back to Israel."

Ziva gave her a smile before she lay her head back down on the pillow. "No, Abby, everything is fine." Ziva heard the mattress making a rustling noise, indicating that Abby was done with talking for now.

Once Ziva was sure Abby was asleep, she opened her eyes and stared at the dark ceiling and started to think. Tony had been a different person when they had talked next to the vending machines earlier. He had been comforting and had even told her he would never abandon her. Things were getting confusing, and fast it seemed. But tomorrow was Christmas Eve and maybe things would go differently. But the holiday its self brought bad memories to her mind. Ziva closed her eyes and differed off into a light slumber.

"_You are a disgrace!" Eli yelled at her from across the table. Ziva, by now, had tears rolling down her cheeks and her mother was comforting Tali. "You are weak and I do not wish for you to grow up into a Mossad Operative. You would fail us all!_

"_But, Aba, I am sorry," nine year old Ziva cried, wanting her father to forgive her._

"_No, you have not earned the right to call me your Aba."_

Ziva woke up with sweat covering her body. She looked over and saw Abby sound asleep. She pushed back her blankets and stood. She started to roam and ended up in the break room. She sat down at the table and let her thoughts roam.

"It's three in the morning, Ziva," she heard Tony speak and snapped her head up. She smiled once Tony joined her. "That makes it Christmas Eve." When he saw her face fall he quickly spoke again, "I was serious, and we can do something together once we get out of this place."

"I know, but you do not have to. And, that is, _if_ we get of this place," Ziva said giving Tony a smile.

"Well, it stopped snowing." Tony pointed out. They sat in silence together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dinner was done and now all that was missing was Ziva, Tony thought to himself and then there was a knock on the door. He swiftly opened it to reveal Ziva.

She was wearing a tight read cocktail dress that fit her form perfectly. She pretended not to notice that he was staring at her as she made her way in the kitchen. They ate diner in complete silence. When they were done Tony took both of their plates and put them in the sink before he came and pulled her out of her chair. He turned on the music and went back to her side. He pulled her to his chest as they started to dance.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the brush of your __**skin**__  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

"Have you had a good Christmas so far?" Tony asked as he twirled Ziva around, and she let out a carefree laugh.

"Yes, actually I have," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget_

Tony pulled Ziva even closer and whispered in her ear, "I have a secret," he said in a light tone, but he had a hint of seriousness in his face.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

Ziva smirked and pulled back to look in Tony's eyes. He smiled and leaned back down so he could whisper in her ear again.

"I think I'm falling for you," He admitted and kissed her cheek.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
just pull me down hard  
and drown me in love_

"Well that is a good thing, because, Anthony DiNozzo, I think I am falling for you to," Ziva said and soon Tony's lips came crashing down on hers.

The taste of wine was still on his lips and Ziva opted her mouth to grant his tongue access. Soon the light kiss that was mint to be became more than that. When Ziva let out a small moan, Tony pulled back gasping for air.

This time, it was Ziva who reached her hands up and put the around his neck, pulling his face back down to heir's. He ran me his fingers through her hair. She too knitted her figures in his. He pulled away again and looked into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Zi," Tony said as he pulled her back to his chest and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review. Hopefully that ended the story on a good note. And when/if I update again you all will know. Thank you for your support. Ya'll are the best!**


End file.
